Will Love
by inlov3
Summary: It was love at first sight, they were meant to be together...


-------- Will Love (Sequel Part One)-------  
----By: inlov3-----  
-Chapter 1 -  
Love at First Sight------  
It was a warm autumn day when we met, though we didn't know anything about  
each other, but it was love at first sight.  
That Saturday she was at the Tae Kwon Do gym, it was her first time there  
she had never been to any kind of lessons before, she was shy at first not  
knowing anybody, then she made a lot of friends, most of the girls her age  
were friends with her, but after a while, one after the other started to  
quit Tae Kwon Do lessons, maybe it was because of school or they just  
wanted to move on with their lives, the point was she had no girls in her  
age group to socialize with. So who was left that was the around the same  
age as her? The guys!  
-Chapter 2 -  
The Description------  
His teeth was sensationally white, and were perfectly lined together, his  
smile would melt your heart and turn you all mushy and gushy. His skin as  
soft as a dove, as clear as the clearest thing you can find. His hair was  
so fine and spiked, highlighted and made into the greatest hair color ever.  
His handshake was firm and gentle at the same time. But there was more to  
him then looks his personality was even better, he knew just what to say at  
just the right time, talking to you with his very .... voice. Of course he  
was much more then this, there is too much good things about him to  
describe. No not too much, an infinite amount of good things to describe..  
-Chapter 3-  
Confession--------  
She relized that she had fell in deep love with him, she wondered if he  
felt the same way, always scared of rejections she didn't dare ask him. So  
she remained alone, wondering if he and she were meant to be. So one day  
after she left the gym, the guys asked him if he liked her, he replied in a  
deep, smooth voice, 'Yes'. Some guys chuckled not completely developed into  
a high maturity level yet; other guys praised him with compliments. He told  
them he was scared that she would say, 'No' if he asked her out, so the  
guys decided to help him out.  
-Chapter 4-  
Buddies Help Out----------  
The guys regardless of his thoughts they quickly dashed off to find her,  
when they did they asked her, 'Who do you like?' She replied, 'someone,  
why?' 'Because we know who more then just likes you..' They said. She  
wondered if this was the moment would change her whole life. They grabbed  
him and pushed him toward her. He smiled, she smiled too.  
  
-Chapter 5-  
Together at last---------  
He never hung out with the guys as much anymore, he was always with her,  
the guys were not envious of him well only one was, and the envious one  
knew how much he would hurt his friend if he found out so silence remained.  
Laughing at each others jokes even thought they weren't funny, he and she  
were meant to be. They were always so happy together, noting could break  
them apart.  
-Chapter 6-  
The Cold Winters Day-----------  
They were together for more then a year now; it was the snowiest, whitest  
day yet the coldest. She took a handful of snow and shaped it into a ball,  
and threw it on him. He laughed and threw snow lightly on her; they both  
once again laughed and continued to walk wherever they were headed. She  
shivered, he took off his leather jacket and put it around her, and he  
hugged her tightly to make sure she was warm. As they walked along the  
snowy road, a slippery path came along, she was just about to slip when he  
saved her sacrificing himself to fall instead of her, she thanked him and  
they continued to walk.  
-Chapter 7 -  
Proposal-------------  
It had been quite some years when they had been first together. They loved  
each other very much. One night outside under the twinkling stars, he asked  
her to sit, she trusted him and did as told, he stood on one knee took out  
a small square boxed out of his tuxedo pocket and opened it, it was a  
beautiful gold, diamond ring. He asked her if she would marry him. She  
looked at him he looked at her, a tear ran down her cheek, she smiled said  
yes, and gave him her left hand. He took the ring out of the box and  
slipped it on her ring finger...She whispered to him softly, 'I guess  
dreams really do come true' 'I guess so' He replied with a smile.  
---The End--- 


End file.
